P.I.N.G.A.S.
The'' P.I.N.G.A.S. '(short for '''Pulverizer of Immortals and Neutralizer of Gods, Animals, and Space) is a massive space station constructed by Dr. Robotnik over the course of centuries. Mounted with a cannon allegedly powerful enough to kill an Undefeatable, it was designed as the ultimate weapon against that pesky hedgehog as well as the Undefeatables themselves. It was first started some time in the early 2010s and finally launched into space in 2401. Construction The construction of the P.I.N.G.A.S. technically began in the early 2010s, when Dr. Robotnik initially created the SPEW to blast through every dimension between him and the Undefeatable Palace, just so he could strike at Sonic and the other Undefeatables in the name of his PagUn beliefs and desire for world domination. However, when Robotnik first tried to power the SPEW with the Super Emeralds, his base was infiltrated by the T-2500.5 and Evil Guy, who sabotaged the SPEW almost immediately. Dr. Robotnik later decided to try and rebuild the SPEW, but just then, The Old War threatened Robotnik's rule, and he had to redirect most of his funding to military causes. In his spare time, however, he managed to build the PROStaTe, which he could use in the event of an apocalypse like the one prophesied in 2012. This invention turned out to be redundant, though, as Robotnik was able to keep himself alive and well fat alive for centuries due to the power of Promotion. Nevertheless, Robotnik foresaw a day in the distant future when he would run out of Promotion, so he kept the PROStaTe around, just in case. In 2040, when Dr. Robotnik made the shame Mortal Pingas, he gained an enormous amount of funding for his various projects. Finally returning to the SPEW, he decided to refine it with the addition of the GAYdar, which allowed the cannon to lock onto a specific dimension and shoot it without having to fire blind. With this, Robotnik could finally target and efficiently destroy the Undefeatable Palace and (possibly) everyone in it. However, everything changed in 2093, when Bowser officially created a space base for himself. When he heard that a fellow evil genius had successfully created a space station, Robotnik was furious. He had already made a space station called the Death Egg before, working alongside Robotnik Sr. and Dr. Eggman, but the space station was downed and destroyed by Sonic shortly after its launch. Since living conditions across the UnWorld had drastically worsened, life in space was quickly becoming all the rage. Besides, from the day he first constructed the SPEW, Robotnik had always envisioned it to be mounted atop a space station. Thus, the madman consolidated all his latest and greatest projects into a single'' magnum obese opus called the P.I.N.G.A.S. However, the space station still required a power source, which were in short supply due to the dwindling resources and general chaos of the UnWorld. Robotnik was accustomed to using the Chaos Emeralds or Super Emeralds as a power source, but those were inaccessible due to the chaos and anarchy spreading across the Sonic Islands. Thus, Robotnik created the TESTES, a power source involving the use of two enormous titanium spheres and an insane amount of electromagnetic energy. Robotnik had been inspired by a cool move that Sonic and Shadow had used against his army ages before: a combined pair of Chaos Energy-infused Spin Dashes swirling together to make an electric whirlwind. Building upon this idea, Robotnik made the TESTES, which spun around at insane speeds and allowed the P.I.N.G.A.S. to move around with virtually infinite maneuverability. Upon finishing the TESTES, Robotnik was immediately concerned by his time constraints and built a space station to contain all his latest projects and make them function as one. This part of development was fairly easy to design and, naturally, it was rushed. When the space station was successfully launched in 2401, over a century before Bowser's space base was launched, it lacked one critical component: a power source for the SPEW. Application The P.I.N.G.A.S. was designed to efficiently lift itself into space using the TESTES, take aim across dimensions at the Undefeatable Palace using the GAYdar, wipe it and (hopefully) its occupants clean from existence using the SPEW, and allow Robotnik to take refuge in the PROStaTe in the event of the Undefeatables' retaliation. However, Dr. Robotnik lacked a power source for the SPEW and failed to fully realize his plan. He had a number of backup power sources lined up for the cannon's universally compatible interior, including the Super Emeralds, the Dark Chaos Emerald, and the power of Promotion itself, but the Emeralds had all gone missing in the midst of the anarchy enveloping the Sonic Islands and Robotnik had used up an excessive amount of his Promotions to prolong his life and health. In his fervent quest to destroy the Undefeatables, Robotnik saw only one option: he used all his remaining Promotion to become Super Robotnik, climbed into the power chamber of the SPEW, and used himself as a human battery cell to fire a blast at the Undefeatable Palace. Even in his super form, Robotnik barely had any enough energy to even scratch the surface of the Undefeatable Palace, but he did manage to make a tiny crack in one of its walls, just above the upper balcony, where the Upper Counsel of Undefeatables sits during Undefeatable meetings. This caused a fracture in the dimensional barrier around the palace which prevented good and evil from ever mixing within the palace walls, keeping the Undefeatables neutral within the palace to avoid potentially multiverse-shattering conflicts. This tiny crack in the dimensional barrier eventually allowed the Battle of Undefeatable Palace to take place. After using himself as a human battery to fire the SPEW, Robotnik was a wreck. His super form had been permanently drained of all energy, and even his normal form was nearly comatose. He barely managed to summon his Egg-O-Matic and transport himself to the PROStaTe, where he remained until his injuries were healed. Having run out of Promotion, Robotnik used the PROStaTe to survive long enough to see the End of Days, when the P.I.N.G.A.S. was destroyed along with the rest of the UnMultiverse. Parts The P.I.N.G.A.S. is made up of various different mechanisms, all working together as one. Developed individually rather than as a single project, each of these parts could be patented for billions of UnDollars. Of course, by 2401, money was one of Dr. Robotnik's lowest priorities. *'SPEW': Short for the '''Sentient-Pulverizing Energy Weapon', this colossal cannon makes up the bulk of the P.I.N.G.A.S. This was the first part of the P.I.N.G.A.S. to ever be constructed, albeit in a much smaller form than its final version. When powered by a sufficiently strong power source, such as the Super Emeralds or Chuck Norris' Tears, this cannon can punch through multiple dimensions with a single shot, from the UnWorld all the way to the Undefeatable Palace. However, without an appropriate guidance system, any blast from this cannon is essentially a shot in the dark. The cannon has a chamber on its side to contain any sufficiently strong power source, which is universally compatible with everything from magical artifacts to living beings. The recoil from the 2-mile cannon alone can knock a planet out of orbit, and Robotnik had to carefully plot the path the P.I.N.G.A.S. would take after it fired. *'GAYdar': Standing for the Geometric Analysis Yoctoscopic Radar, this the GAYdar was the first trans-dimensional radar of its kind, analyzing each dimension down to the point-level as a series of geometric shapes and plotting the shortest path from one dimension to another. This part of the P.I.N.G.A.S. was the most advanced and, logically, by far the most difficult to build, taking about a century to refine and construct. It serves as an attachment to the SPEW and allows it to lock onto a specific dimension and fire directly at it. *'PROStaTe': The Post-apocalyptic Rejuvenator Operating on Stasis Technology is a large, oblong stasis chamber infused with a single dose of Chaos Energy, which allows it to keep its contents in a state of suspended animation, similar to the likes of Chaos Control. It can even heal an occupant's injuries and ailments: allowing for multiple trips in and out of the chamber, the PROStaTe can theoretically keep someone alive indefinitely. *'TESTES': The Twin Electromagnetic Sphere Titanium Energy System is the power source of the P.I.N.G.A.S., essentially being a zero-gravity room with two giant, floating titanium spheres that move around to generate an obscene amount of electromagnetic energy. This system allows the P.I.N.G.A.S. to move around with full 360-degree maneuverability at the drop of a hat, and is completely environmentally friendly, which is a first for Robotnik's inventions. Then again, the resources required to build it left several small countries in poverty, which is definitely more fitting for a creation of Dr. Robotnik. *'Actual Space Station': The most boring part of the ship. And no, its name can't be shortened to anything. That would just be ridiculous. Category:Stuff Category:Weapons Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Machines Category:Deadly Weapons Category:Pingases